


Snippet of a Movie Night

by lawgrain



Series: D.H. The Piano Man [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgrain/pseuds/lawgrain
Summary: This is basically an after credit scene after chapter 26 of my main story. Just a paragraph of a little fluff/teasing in-between-the-scenes sort of deal.





	Snippet of a Movie Night

**Dan's POV**

He was doing this on purpose. 

“Do do do do do! Do do do do do!” Phil sang the Jurassic Park theme as a dinosaur was screeching at some kids. 

There was no way this wasn't on purpose. 

Sure. Fine. Whatever. A man is allowed to hum a theme song. But the thing is, _it wasn't even playing._

That's right. Dan was watching Jurassic Park with a madman who only sang the theme when it wasn't playing. Dan checked. Every time that the actual movie played it, Phil was dead silent, but when it wasn't playing? Phil chose random intervals to start humming it again. 

He was going to murder the man. He was going to actually resurrect a dinosaur and _kill_ him. 

Finally, mercifully, the movie ended without an offscreen death. 

Phil looked brightly at Dan. “Let's watch the second one now!”

_Oh god._

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffernutter sandwiches. They are fantastic. First you get bread, a pretty standard ingredient of sandwiches, and then you slap some peanut butter on it. DO NOT literally slap it on... or do, I won't judge. And then you get some marshmallow fluff and put it in the middle of your two peanut butter breads. You're welcome. In other news, if anyone reads this, I hope you like it!  
> With love, your favorite blobfish


End file.
